oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Krayus
House Krayus is one of many Sith Noble houses, and serves primarily as an example as to what a Sith Noble house could look like. Territories Ithor Prime and all of it's three moons (named Ithor I ect.) in the Wayana System. Each of the three moons are larger than the previous one, from the lowest number to the highest, numbered by how close they are to Ithor Prime, meaning Ithor I is the smallest and closest, and Ithor III is the largest and farthest away. Ithor III is a large (roughly size of Earth), mostly barren and quite dry mining colony, full of precious minerals and metals and covered in large craters and mountains. Ithor II is only 77% the size of Ithor III, holds less materials, but has very firtile soil as the moon is vulcanic, and has proven a good farming colony. Ithor I is about the size of earth's moon, is has one large city, and several smaller settlements. The moon has been completely terraformed, and has wildlife, as well as beautiful nature. Most Sith Nobles of house Krayus have their personal retreats on this moon, making it known as the high seat of House Krayus. Ithor Prime is a large wild planet which is slowly being colonized. Ithor Prime is thee times the size of earth. Facts, views and standpoints All Sith Noble families are unique in some way, sharing little more than the common Sith Traditions and their social structures. 'Krayans one and all' The House Krayus are all of the sub-human species called Krayans. There is infact only one other noble house of pure Krayan blood, which happens to be smaller, and generally less influental. Together, they hold two thirds of the inhabitable parts of the system they hold territories in. Naturally, as long as another Krayan noble house exists, they see no rason to mix their blood. 'Shepherd of the sheep and master of the hounds' House Krayus teach their young that with great power, wealth and education comes the responsibility to properly- rule, protect, guide and aid those that are less fortunate. This means protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty, even at the cost of ones own life. This is however, by some Krayus nobles interpreted as "Because you are superior, you have the right to rule those beneath you", especially the younger ones without titles. 'Controversial view on slaves' Slaves are not to be mistreated, and in house Krayus lands, slaves actually live quite decently. They must be fed with appropriate food, a number of times a day depending on their biological needs (and an appropriate amount of food at that), have their own rooms, not be sold seperately from their families or kept away from their families more than two days in a row, must be bought from a slavetrader inside house Krayus territory, must be taken to see a doctor upon request, must have access to water when they work, must be allowed a bath every day, must be allowed the recommended hours of sleep (varies from species to species) every day (unless the species in question doesn't sleep every day, there are specific rules on species that sleep in different patterns, if kept awake for prolonged times, they must be given an entire day off to get to their hinges, they must not be over-worked (there are very strict rules about this), must have proper clothing (warm for cold environments, light and breathable for warm appropriate footwear). Corporal punishment of slaves is still allowed, but slaves can file complaints against unnecessary corporal punishment, and excessive use of this right, which may result in punishment of the owners and removal of the slaves. Almost all corporal punishment is deemed unnecessary these days. Slaves are quite expensive in house Krayus lands, and even more so to keep due to these rules and regulations. Naturally, these rules only apply to commoners and their slaves, as it would be an outrage to make such demands of Sith Nobles. 'Reputation' House Krayus are generally considered one of the more honorable, decent and rightous houses, but many other see them as weak, and quite a lot of wealthier people are disgruntled with the trouble they have to go through to make a business there. The taxes are quite high in Krayus lands, because of the general wellfare, people still prosper there however, do to the colonies which are quite lucrative. Current Members While not the largest of noble houses, there are far too many members of the family of too little importance to note here, but all title holders will be mentioned. 'Darth Krayus VII' Born into a less important branch of the family, it came as quite a shock when he proved the most successful of Darth Krayus VI's apprentices. He seized power one day, after a training session with his master that had ended quite differently than the master had expected, as the apprentice pretty much beat his master at every exercise, and during a lightsaber training session where he was clearly winning, he suddenly stepped back and cast down the training saber and used his psy-powers to retrieve his actual lightsaber from the table. His master did the same and managed to defend himself for a mere few seconds before the student beheaded him. Darth Krayus VII (from this point on referred to simply as Darth Krayus or Krayus) was quite young at the time, and not much water has passed under the bridge since that day, however, he seems a prudent ruler, leaving most of the important decisions to his older and more experienced subjects, learning from them instead of forcing his will through. He seems much more focussed on his own powers than on politics, and not many seem to have any complaints about him, and he is yet to change any laws or make any major decisions to mark his reign. His apprentices and himself are rarely heard from infact, spending most of their time in his personal retreat. Krayus stands average in height built like a midweight bodybuilder like most that have been through the Sith Academy's rigorous training. He has a bored and unimpressed expression on his face, and some features most would describe as regal, a powerful chin and high cheekbones. 'Lord Ira ' The oldest and most experienced of Krayus' apprentices, and almost as old as Krayus himself. This man is known to be quiet, having shaved his head bald, but retaining a full braided beard, sporting facial tattoos in tribal patterns, black in colour. Lord Ira was born the son of a Baron, but like most Sith Lords, he has no relationship to his family what so ever, and it is rumored that last he and his father spoke, Ira threw his father through a window, using his psy-powers. Generally an intimidating man, reknown for his fighting skills and hus cunning. 'Lord Tilden' Ira and Tilden are roughly the same age and have been close friends for a long time, Tilden by far much more handsome and both taller and more muscular and quite the braggard, charmer and story teller. He has a long curled mane of hair and a short trimmed full beard, perfect white teeth and a pretty face. While quite talented compared to other Sith Lords, he likes to live at the very top of society and is enjoying the benefits of it, to the fullest. Known generally to be a nice guy and a ladies man, he is often underestimated by those who consider him a braggard, and held in way too high esteem by those who do not realize that he is one. Despite besting Ira in looks and charm, it is clear that Tilden is inferior in psy-mastery and lightsaber combat however, as well as military strategy, despite being a more inspiring speaker. 'Lady Uldeena' Lady Uldeena is one ugly woman. She has short cropped hair, is almost as muscular as Lord Ira and occationally sports a beginning mustache on her lip (or so some claim). She has a long face, like that of a horse, and is taller than even Lord Tilden. Despite this, she is actually a very kind and sensitive soul, and quite the helping hand. She is slightly yonger than Tilden, but not nearly as good a fighter as him, but roughly the same when it comes to psy-powers. She has next to no social skills, but much more of her actual education seems to have stuck. Those that get to know her tend to grow quite fond of her due to her kind nature, but she is often told that it will be her downfall. She was actually adopted into the family, and many blame her looks on that account. 'Lord Apprentice Opeal' Opeal is quite young, but talented. It's obvious that the kid will soon get his lightsaber. He has dueled older and more experienced Sith Lords and come out on top, and can stand his ground against even Ira, for a time, which is an impressive feat. Opeal is quite arrogant however, it's in his nature, but it's obvious that he is trying to conceal it as best as he can. He is also very impatient of nature. 'Govanor of Ithor I' Harndur of House Krayus was a Sith Noble Govenor who spent his early years as an Admiral of the Sith Fleet belonging to Darth Krayus IV, and during his time as an officer, he became a feared military leader, relying on small groups of elite soldiers to do recon. and sabotage his enemies, as well as assassinate key personnel, but apart from this, he lead by example, appearing on the battlefield, dressed, not in armor, but in his finest officer's dress, lightfoil in hand, striking down enemies while the battle raged around him, which gave him a reputation as being eccentric if not even a lunatic, but also as an honorable man of tradition and courage. It later came out that he himself had lead many of the recon, assassination and sabotage missions that his elite squads had participated in, because he knew that it was essential that someone with psy-powers was present during key elements of the operations in question, and this definitely got him the attention of various Darths, including his own. He is a reknown duelist, having won the moon that he governs from another Sith Noble. Harndur has 6 wives and 9 adopted children, as a result of having slain other Sith Noble, interestingly enough, he chose never to marry anyone, apparently quite satisfied with his trophies. All of his children are psy-users and are therefor in the Sith Academy. Tia Krayus is the name of his favourite wife, nicknamed the virgin bride. Harndur had, for no apparent reason, fixed his eyes on her and when she was wed to another Sith Noble, Harndur duelled that Sith Noble straight after their wedding ceremony. It is believed by most that he considers her a trophy wife, as she is exceptionally beautiful, and of the same subspecies as himself. Also, psy-powers seems to run quite powerfully in her family as all of her siblings became Sith Lords, her being the exception. The small noble house that she belonged to was destroyed a few years later, by house Krayus. Harndur is rumored to have killed a Jedi in combat at some point. It also happens to be true, but the Jedi was infact a jedi Service Corp. commando, and it wasn't an easy kill, nor a fair fight, and harndur wasn't alone in the action. He kept the Jedi's lightsaber as a trophy. Harndur is also one of very few Nobles to have ever survived a duel with a Sith Lord, and infact been considered the victor. Harndur has since had a hard time agreeing that he exactly won that duel, as he was badly injured and staggered when the Sith Lord lost control of a psy-power, which opened him up for an attack leading to an injury which wasn't very serious, but unlike Sith Nobles, Sith Lords are not expendable, and the battle was stopped, which was against costums. Harndur was rewarded with the Sith Lords Lightsaber, which was a huge humiliation to the Sith Lord, as the lightsaber was a symbol of his apprenticeship being over, and also a very personal object. Thes objects and many more are found in his trophy collection. Harndur is an impressive man, but all together, rather unimportant as he is not a Sith Lord. Some of his success in duels is credited to the fact that he is one of few Sith Nobles to be in possession of power crystals for his lightfoil History